A Teen Titan's Summer Vacation
by HeroezLuver
Summary: This is when the Teen Titans spend a summer along with Bee. Some little relaxation and romances pouring up. There is BBRae, RobStar, and CyBee. I will have at least 1000 words per chapter! Please read and leave a compliment or suggestion in the comments! Thanks so much if you do! :D Rated T for the romances. Luv from HeroezLuver :)
1. Chapter 1: The Summer Plan

A Teen Titan's Summer Vacation

Chapter 1: The Summer Plan

By,

HeroezLuver

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello Reader! This is story No. 2 for me and I'm excited to get ready! I'm pretty good at fixing spelling mistakes, so that you guys don't see them, but the punctuation is not very good. I will try to make each chapter at least 1000 words long, okay? As you can probably see through the story that I am a BBRae and RobStar fan, so I will add some fluffiness! I will try to finish this story by the end to summer.

* * *

"When are we going to relax on vacation Friend Robin?" asked Starfire at the beginning of June.

"If we have time, Star," Robin answered.

"Dude!" shouted Beast Boy. "Star's right! We need some chillax time!"

"I said if we had time," said Robin.

"I can make us some time," said Cyborg.

"How?" asked Starfire."I made some robots a little while ago just in case, so they could just fight the villains in the city for us," answered Cyborg.

"Cool!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Where's Rae?"

"I think she told me that she wanted alone time when I asked her to go to the mall with me earlier," said Starfire.

"Really Star?" complained Beast Boy. "Why did you have to ruin our trip to whatever place we're going?"

"I am the sorry," said Starfire.

"Cy," said Robin. "Don't your robots need a little more help?"

"Don't worry," said Cyborg. "I also called Bee and her team. She said that she would be cool with it."

"Now we need to book spots to somewhere!" said Robin. "Where should we go?"

"Robin," said Starfire. "Raven has been booking a spot in Hawaii, Disney World, Lego Land, and Sea World for the past few weeks just in case."

"Raven booking vacation spots?" asked Robin. "Why would she?"

"She wanted to do the relaxing," answered Starfire.

"Why?"

"She is usually the busy."

"She is busy with meditating?"

"Well, she did say that we were the annoying sometimes."

"So we basically made her want to go on vacation alone."

"No, she wanted to relax with us for a while since we're always doing the fighting."

"That's nice."

"Can we go ask Raven about it?"

"I'm not sure Star."

"Why?"

"I think just you should ask. You're the only one she told. She might get mad at us for knowing that she booked the vacation spots."

"It is the okay Robin!"

"Thanks Star."

"You are the welcome!"

"Hey bro, what did Star say?" asked Beast Boy.

"She said that Rae booked vacation spots at Hawaii, Disney World, Lego Land, and Sea World for us," answered Robin.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I know right?"

"I am super excited to go on this trip!"

"Are you going to finally tell Raven your feelings?"

"Just maybe… I'm not sure when the right time is, but soon, maybe."

"Are you going to tell Star your feelings?"

"I told you we already did in Tokyo! Are you even listening to me anymore?"

"Not really."

"Wow, good job for being honest Beast Boy."

"Hey BB!" shouted Cyborg.

"Yes Cy?" asked Beast Boy.

"Can you help me get this stupid toaster to stop jamming the bread?"

"Okay!"

The boys spend a whole entire afternoon fixing the toaster and finally, Raven comes in the main room with Starfire.

"Raven has something to tell you guys," said Starfire.

"Um… I booked some spots to go on vacation with you guys," said Raven. "Do you guys want to go?"

"Heck yeah!" shouted Cyborg.

"YEAH!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Sure," said Robin.

"Where are we going?" asked Cyborg.

"We're going to Hawaii, Disney World, Lego Land, and Sea World," answered Raven. "I we want to go, we have to pack up now."

"Now?" asked Robin.

"Yes," answered Starfire.

"Okay," said Robin.

"The mayor will be here soon," said Raven. "He will have some assistants do makeup on you guys to make sure no one recognizes us."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"We don't want our summer to be disrupted."

"There are girls!"

"You actually want to hang out with other girls this summer?"

"Friend Raven is the jealous," whispered Starfire to Robin.

"How?" asked Robin.

"She told me how much she liked Friend Beast Boy."

"I think you're right."

"Let's just listen to these Rae and BB ramble all day long," said Cyborg.

"I'm going to pack up!" said Beast Boy.

"Okay bro," said Cyborg.

"I will do the packing too!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Same," said Robin.

"I'd better go packing too," said Cyborg.

"You're right, I'll do the same," said Raven, floating off to her room to get changed.

* * *

After packing up…

"When are the other Titans coming?" asked Starfire.

"They said that they would be here anytime soon," answered Cyborg.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Beast Boy.

"They said that they hit a storm," said Cyborg.

"Oh, another one?" asked Raven. "There were at least nine storms this week!"

"Yeah!" agreed Robin.

"Oh, look," pointed Beast Boy. "Here they come!"

"Hello Friend Mas and Friend Menos!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Hola Starfire!" exclaimed Mas and Menos.

"Hey Bee," said Cyborg.

"Cy," said Bee. "We got this place totally in control, so go relax on your vacation this year!"

"Bee," started Cyborg.

"Yes?"

"Will you go on vacation with us?"

"If you want me to, I can have Aqualad in charge of the West Titans for the summer."

"Hey!" shouted Aqualad. "You want me to stay with these three?"

"Yeah," answered Bee.

"But Speedy!"

"He'll behave."

"Not really," said Speedy.

"You guys will see that you all can work together as a team!"

"Oh yeah," said Cyborg. "If the villains get too much out of hand, press this button to activate the large robots to help you guys."

"Nah," said Speedy. "We don't need them."

"If you say so," said Cyborg. "But you might regret soon."

"No we won't."

"I think we do need those," said Aqualad thankfully. "Thanks Cy."

"You're welcome Aqualad," said Cyborg.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Hey Titans!" shouted Beast Boy. "Raven changed the plans!"

"Raven changed the plans?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, we don't get makeup on our faces to change how we look!"

"I wanted to do the makeup," said Starfire sadly.

"Hey, you still can do it," said Beast Boy. "But don't put too much makeup, okay?"

"Okay, I will put on a thin layering of red lipstick, some green eye shadow—"

"We don't need to know about your makeup plans Star," said Robin.

"Okay."

"Titans, did Beast Boy tell you all about what happened to the change of plans?" asked Raven.

"Yes," answered Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg in unison.

"I'll get the T-Ship set!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I think we also need to bring the T-Car too," said Raven.

"Sure thing Rae!" said Cyborg.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"I got the T-Ship set with the T-Car in it Titans!" shouted Cyborg. "Bring your luggage in Titans!"

"Yes Friend Cyborg," said Starfire who was hugging a particularly bulky suitcase close to her.

"That is a piece of large luggage," said Cyborg. "Are you sure you want to bring that much items with you on the trip Star?"

"Raven said it would be a two month trip," answered Starfire.

"I know, but you could still do your laundry," said Cyborg.

"I prefer to do my laundry every three weeks."

"That's gross Star."

"That is why I bring lots of my clothes."

"Titans are you all set to go?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah!" shouted the other Titans in unison.

* * *

Hey guys, it's me, HeroezLuver. Please leave a compliment or suggestion in the comments for next chapter! Thanks guys!

~HeroezLuver


	2. Chapter 2: The Rambling Chapter

A Teen Titan's Summer Vacation

Chapter 2: The Rambling Chapter

By,

HeroezLuver

Author's Note:  
Hello Reader! The first chapter was very exciting for me since there were at least 100 views, 6 favorites, and 4 followers on the very first day it was released! This chapter is for rambling, so BEWARE! If you don't like rambling, don't read most of this chapter, but the end is important to read, so read the end if you don't want to read the rambling part of this chapter. I love you all so much! :D

Let me answer a comment now…

Astrallum:

Thank you so much! I will try editing my story as soon as possible! Thank you for the critique! You are a very good reader I see. :D Continue helping me!

All of you guys out there please leave a comment for me to read. Thanks you guys so much! I am super happy today! :D

"What's the first stop?" asked Cyborg.

"I think it is Hawaii," answered Robin while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Is it time to sleep yet?" complained Beast Boy.

"You could sleep if you want," said Cyborg. "I will drive the T-Ship for you guys while you all sleep."

"Thanks Cy," thanked Robin.

"Good night friends," said Starfire.

"Good night," replied the others in unison.

BOOM! The boom shook the T-Ship which got all the others to wake up instantly. Everyone was in a shock to see that a huge storm coming their way!

"Cy, it's only 4, why are you rumbling the ship?" asked Beast Boy sleepily.

"A storm is coming by," answered Cyborg. "We have to find a new way through the storm."

"I think I know a way," said Bee.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"Look over there," pointed Bee to a large whirlpool.

"Who is doing that?" asked Raven.

"Aqualad," answered Bee.

"How?" asked Robin.

"He can move ocean currents from far distances," replied Bee.

"Cool!" shouted Beast Boy.

Cyborg steered the ship towards the whirlpool to get to safety. In the whirlpool, it showed many fish of different colors, shapes, and sizes. They all stared in amazement at the beautiful sight. Suddenly, a song broke the moment. It was the ABC Song.

"BB!" shouted Cyborg.

"Sorry!" said Beast Boy as he stopped singing.

"It's okay, don't do that again."

"I won't."

"You just broke the amazing moment!"

"I already said sorry!"

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just remembered how many times you did this to us."

"Very funny Cy."

"Not really BB."

"Are you guys going to keep rambling on or what?" asked a really annoyed Raven.

"Maybe," replied Beast Boy.

"Please stop."

"I will."

"When will you just shut up?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"I don't know when. I will do it when I want to."

"Just shut up now."

"BB, shut up!" shouted Cyborg.

"Fine!" answered Beast Boy. "I will shut up!"

"Finally," said Raven. "That took forever."

"No it didn't!" protested Beast Boy.

"Please Friend Beast Boy, our friends will get mad at you again, so can you please be the quiet as much as the possible?" asked Starfire.

"Fine, if you say so Star," replied Beast Boy.

"Thank you Friend Beast Boy!" thanked Starfire as she came in for a bone-crushing hug.

"I think I should go now," said Beast Boy before Starfire even hugged him.

"Why Friend Beast Boy?"

"I don't feel well."

"I shall help!"

"I'll just use the restroom, okay Star?"

"Okay."

After the storm passed…

"Where are we?" asked Beast Boy dazed.

"We are in Maui, Hawaii," answered Cyborg. "I followed the map towards here."

"Thanks for driving us here," thanked Robin.

"Now let's all get our luggage," said Raven.

"Sure thing Rae," answered Beast Boy.

"Starfire!" exclaimed Robin. "Cyborg was right! You did bring a lot of items!"

"I did?" asked Starfire.

"In my opinion yes," replied Robin as he looked at Starfire's luggage that piled up just a couple inches from the twenty feet building.

"I don't do my laundry that much."

"That's gross Star."

"I still do take the shower and have lots of the clothes."

"That's fine then."

"I am so excited for this vacation to start!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"We all are Beast Boy," said Bee.

"You guys all don't except for Star and I."

"Hey!" shouted Cyborg.

"Sorry, and Cy too."

"Thanks BB."

"What do we do next?"

"I want to play the game of tag!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Sure!" shouted Beast Boy. "You'll be it!" Beast Boy started running away from Starfire.

"Uh Beast Boy?" asked Robin. "Why would you want to participate in a little kid game?"

"I like them!" replied Beast Boy. "We all need a little fun sometimes!"

"I going to get you Friend Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire.

"No you won't Star!" answered Beast Boy as Starfire gained up on Beast Boy. Starfire started getting nearer to Beast then, _tag_.

"I got you Friend Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Okay, you win," said Beast Boy. "I give up."

"You look like you are the out of breath Friend Beast Boy," pointed Starfire.

Beast Boy quickly wiped his forehead, stopped breathing fast, and said, "No, I'm perfectly fine, see?"

"You have sweat coming from the other side of your face Friend Beast Boy."

"Um… no I don't. You're just dreaming Star."

"I don't think I do the dreaming in the daytime."

"It just means that you're picturing thoughts."

"I still believe I do not dream in the daytime."

"If you say so Star."

An hour later of more rambling…

"Have you guys picked a room yet?" asked Raven.

"Not really," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, I picked a room with Star," answered Robin.

"Where is Star then?" asked Raven.

"She went to pack up in the room," replied Robin as he headed towards his and Starfire's room.

"I'll go ahead and pick one," said Cyborg.

"I already picked one," said Raven. "So that leaves you with the other room."

"Fine," said Cyborg trudging in circles.

"What are you doing Cyborg?" asked Raven.

"I don't know where the room is."

"It's Room 203."

"Thanks Rae."

"No problem Cyborg."

"Wait, who's going to be my roommate?"

"Bee picked the same room as you, so she'll sleep with you."

Raven could see the small shade of pink coming from Cyborg as Raven said that Bee will be sleeping with Cyborg.

"O-Ok-Okay…" sputtered Cyborg as he walked off to his room. Raven started smirking.

'Wait, now that leaves Beast Boy with me,' thought Raven. She felt her cheeks start getting warmer. Raven started walking to her room to start unpacking.

"Hey Rae," greeted Beast Boy who was already in the room getting unpacked.

"Hey Beast Boy," replied Raven. "Wow, this room really is beautiful."

"I know right?"

The room had a sunset painted on the walls with long, Hawaiian-flowered curtains that hung onto the large windows. The floor was made of soft cotton that felt like a cloud whenever Raven stepped on it. There was one canopy bed with silver curtains hung onto it and white bed sheets. Outside was one, large balcony made of marble that showed the beach outside of the hotel room. Then, there was a bathroom with a marble sink, a high tech bathtub with a shower attached, and a high tech toilet. There were no kitchens though, so that meant that they had to go downstairs to get their food in the buffet on the first floor. The good part was that the food was all free as long as you are staying at the hotel.

This was the life. Raven was happy with the beautiful scenery around her. This was tranquility and peacefulness.

Hey guys! That was the end of this chapter. It is about as long as the first chapter. Please leave a compliment or critique in the suggestion! Thank you guys for reading this chapter! :D


End file.
